Guinea Pig Jealousy
by darknessmistess
Summary: Hey, this is a oneshot and it's not very good. Oh well! Who knew Sasuke could become jealous of a little guinea pig?


Hey everybody! I don't know you and you don't know me unless some of you are crazy stalkers that I don't know about . . .

Well I have MAJOR writers block on all of my others stories so I though I'd do a Naruto one-shot to try to get my skills back into gear . . . hope it works . . .

ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LET THE FIC BEGIN! (By the way, Sasuke is back from sound . . . SOUND!)

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course I don't own Naruto . . . you would probably be hating me right now if I did so I won't dictate.

Guinea Pig Jealousy:

Sasuke leaned on the pole of the famous Team Seven bridge patiently waiting for his team to arrive. Yes, it was his team. Not Kakashi's, his. After all, what did that annoying teacher have that he didn't.

Well, there was that perverted book that he always carried around. Sasuke certainly didn't have that. Maybe a little peek at the book wouldn't hurt . . .

Soft confident footsteps made their way onto the bridge. Sasuke could tell that they belonged to his pink-haired teammate. It wasn't like he memorized the way she walked, or how she sounded when she walked. (A/N: SOUUUUNND!) He definitely did not memorize anything about her. Nope, nothing at all.

Of course, Sakura had matured over the years. She made her flirting toward him less . . . open. She was now sixteen, him seventeen, and Naruto sixteen. Why was he even musing about his teammates ages? What a waste of time!

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, knowing that Sakura would eventually holler 'Good Morning Sasuke-kun' and then ramble about nothing. He waited, he heard her stop. He heard her . . . making cooing noises?

Hesitantly, Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura fawning over what to him looked like a furry, mutated pig. Sakura seemed to think it was adorable. She was petting it, making babyish noises and nuzzling it. This sickened him.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Sakura."

"You are just the cutest! I'll bet you had the girls all over you in the pet store! You're so cute! You're so handsome! I love you!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, she loved the mutated animal, "Sakura!"

"I love you! I could just eat you up! You're cuter than Sasuke-kun! . . . Is Sasuke even cute compared to you? I don't think so! You're better than Sasuke-kun! You are so-"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke watched in satisfaction as Sakura jumped three feet in the air, nearly dropping the mutated animal.

Sakura blinked slowly, then turned to him and gave him a bright smile. "Oh! Morning Sasuke-kun! I didn't see you there!"

Didn't see him . . . Sasuke glared at the stupid mutated thing, it was all that things fault. "What is that freak of nature.?"

To Sasuke's surprise, she threw her shoes at him! "It's not a freak! It is my cute new pet guinea pig! How dare you insult someone as cute as Foofy!"

Twitch, "Foofy? That thing has a name?"

Sakura glared at him for a moment, before returning her attention to the guinea pig. She pulled an apple out of her pack and set it in front of Foofy, who began to eat it eagerly.

Sasuke could feel a fury taking over his whole body. For some reason, he wanted to kill that stupid guinea pig and send him to you-know-where. The stupid animal was taking Sakura's attention away from him. Sakura had to pay attention to Sasuke. She just had to, not fall in love was some male that wasn't even human!

Hold on, wait a second, why was he feeling . . . jealous. Oh yeah, last night he realized he loved Sakura and this animal was stealing her away from him. Curse this stupid animal all the way to-

"HEELLLLLOOOOO! GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN! And Sasuke-teme!" Screamed the blonde idiot while obviously having ramen in his mouth. "OooooooooH! Sakura-chan, when did you get a guinea pig? It's so cute!"

Sakura giggled as Naruto began trying to coo, "Kakashi gave him to me, Naruto. He said it was for training so hard lately."

Sasuke was trembling in fury. She was paying attention to the dobe and the guinea pig, but not him. Wait, Kakashi gave her that animal? He would die slowly and painfully.

"Yo! Sorry about being late! I saw this skunk getting eaten by a spiraling caterpillar so I had to-"

Naruto tried to attack Kakashi, "LIAR! Oof!" and he ran into the tree.

"Kakashi-sensei! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura pounced on Kakashi and give him a loving hug.

"Aww! Sakura! That's so cute! I feel so loved!" Kakashi said dramatically, purposely hugging Sakura back and nearly burst out laughing watching steam come out from the Uchiha's ears. "No missions today and I don't feel like training you! Farewell!" With that said, Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke was literally about to tear the ninja village apart when he heard Sakura giggling like crazy. Curious, he turned to find the source of her amusement. Instead, he saw red.

He could see a small lump in her shirt and it was traveling around. This guinea pig was going down. No one, not even an animal, was to touch his territory. Just as Sasuke was about to go over to her and yank that creature from under her shirt, it emerged from Sakura's collar. She picked it up and held it front of her face. She began leaning closer to Foofy as if to-

Sasuke was past red, he was seeing purple. Only he was allowed to kiss his cherry blossom! With godly speed he ran over to Sakura and yanked the creature out of her hands, sped over to Naruto and peeled him off the tree.

"I'll pay for your ramen for a month if you will take this thing far away and put it in a cage." Sasuke said, barely suppressing himself from killing the poor animal that was shaking with fear in his fist.

Naruto whooped and snatched Foofy away from his hands and ran off to who knows where.

Sasuke blinked after the dobe, somewhat feeling sorry for sticking that creature with the guinea pig.

"Sasuke-kun, have you seen Foofy?" Sasuke turned to find Sakura behind him, "I can't find him anywhere."

Sasuke turned around fully and faced the pink-haired girl. He couldn't take it anymore. He pounced knocking the surprised girl to the ground with him on top of her. Sasuke chuckled seeing the bewildered look on her face, then it slowly turned to a light hue of pink.

His bangs brushed against her forehead. "Sakura. I love you." Then he crashed her lips against his.

A hour later Naruto came to the bridge carrying the squealing Foofy in a cage. What he saw surprised him. Sasuke was actually allowing Sakura to lean against him, and she seemed to be in a light doze. Hey! The teme had his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura's waist.

He watched in amazement as Sasuke gently tilted her head so that her neck was fully exposed to him. He nuzzled it for a bit, before biting hard. Sakura squeaked but showed no signs of waking up. Almost as though she were tired from doing something.

Naruto gulped as Sasuke's death glare came upon him. "Dobe if you don't get that wretched thing out of here I am going to chidori it's sorry little-"

Naruto was gone, and he ran so fast Kakashi almost snickered.

Kakashi commended himself for a job well done. He knew Sasuke would get jealous over that adorable guinea pig. Now . . . all he had to do was find a way to get Naruto and Hinata together. Oh! The joys of being a cool matchmaking teacher.

Hey everybody, thank you for reading this piece of junk. Happy Valentines Day. REVIEW OR I WILL JUMP OUT FROM YOUR COMPUTER SCREAM AND START SINGING KUMBYAH!


End file.
